character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog (Canon, Archie Comics)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Shadow the Hedgehog= |-|Super Shadow= |-|Chaos Shadow= Summary Shadow the Hedgehog 'is the end result of Project: Shadow, an effort to create the Ultimate Lifeform. Created by Professor Gerald in his efforts to find a cure to a rare disease known as NIDS that was affecting his granddaughter Maria Robotnik, Shadow was gifted with the powers of the alien Black Doom through that entity's blood. After the project was forcibly shut down by the government, Shadow was put into stasis for 50 years and then awakened by Dr. Eggman, Gerald's grandson, to help him take over the world. Shadow sought instead to destroy the world to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the raid on Space Colony ARK where they had both lived. However, he would later be persuaded by Sonic the Hedgehog to help save the world, afterwards becoming a hero who helped to save the planet on numerous occasions. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 4-B, '''likely '''Low 2-C. Higher with Chaos Energy | High 2-A, likely Low 1-C | High 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: Shadow the Hedgehog Origin: Archie Sonic Comics Gender: Male Age: 50+ (18 physically) Classification: Artificial Mobian Hedgehog/Black Arms hybrid Powers and Abilities: Super Speed, Supernatural Condition, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Indomitable Will, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Spin Dash, Natural Weaponry and Body Control (Can sharpen his quills to perform his Spin Attacks), Homing Attack, Jet Propulsion and Fire Generation (With his rocket-skates), Chaos Force Manipulation, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Reality Restoration, Reality Recreation, Memory Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Temporal Rewind, Teleportation, Portal Creation, BFR, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Pain Suppression,' 'Statistics Amplification (Can utilize Chaos Energy to augment the force behind his strikes), Stun Attack, Paralysis Inducement, Transformation, Resistance to: Extreme Heat/Cold, Toxins, Cosmic Radiations, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Power Nullification, and Disease Manipulation | All previous abilities on an unfathomably enhanced scale, Infinite Energy, True Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Invulnerability, Intangibility, Positive Emotion Affinity, Time Paradoxal Immunity, Danmaku, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Scaling from Master Mogul), Enhanced Reality Warping, Reality Sundering, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Conceptual Attacks, Law Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Soul Destruction, Sealing, Causality Manipulation, History Manipulation, Total Event Collapse, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Resistance to: Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Possession, Paralysis Inducement, Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Life Force Absorption, Power Absorption, Memory Manipulation, and BFR | Same as before on a vastly enhanced scale Attack Potency: Solar System level, likely Universe level+ (Able to match and trump Sonic in battle, Pressured Scourge in single combat and forced him to flee, Fought and defeated Metal Sonic, Blaze, and Amy). Higher with Chaos Energy (Defeated an army of Metal Sonic Troopers by merely raising his hand, each of which were equal to Sonic himself. Staggered an immensely suppressed Enerjak with his blows, who could overpower the entirety of the Freedom Fighters with ease) | High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds. Defeated Solaris alongside Super Sonic and Silver) | High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Suppressed Enerjak for an extended period of time) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Equal to Sonic) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Super Sonic. Fought with Solaris, who transcends space and time) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G '''(Comparable to or stronger than Sonic and Knuckles) | '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Is equal to or stronger than Sonic and can easily injure him with his blows), likely Universal+. Higher with Chaos Energy (Can stagger an immensely suppressed Enerjak) | High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal | High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Solar System level, likely Universe level+. Higher with force-fields | High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level | High Multiverse level, likely Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Very High | Limitless | High Range: Standard melee range. Multiversal+ with Chaos Energy. | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: 'Rocket-skates, Inhibitor Rings, Chaos Emeralds 'Intelligence: Gifted. Shadow is an excellent combatant capable of fighting evenly with fellow ingenious tacticians such as Sonic and Scourge. He possesses years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Weaknesses: Cannot sustain his Chaos Shadow form indefinitely as it drains energy Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sonic Spin' *'Spin Dash' *'Homing Attack' *'Chaos Spear' *'Chaos Blast' *'Chaos Control' Key: Base | Super Shadow | Chaos Shadow Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1